2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships – Division III
The 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, Division III was played in Dunedin, New Zealand, between January 17 and January 22, 2012.Official Division III site This year, only the first placed team advanced to Division II B for 2013,Format previously, the top two teams gained promotion to Division II. Although originally scheduled to participate, North Korea withdrew from the tournament for unspecified reasons. Iceland won the division and was promoted to Division IIB for the 2013 World Juniors. Standings All times local (Time in New Zealand/UTC+13) | score = 2–6 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 1–4 1–5 1–6 2–6 | periods = (1–1, 0–3, 1–2) | goalie1 = Radosvet Petrov Nikola Nikolov | goalie2 = Xia Shengrong | goals1 = S. Georgiev (T. Kraynyanov, A. Todorov) (PP) – 14:50 N. Inzhevatov (P. Mihov, M. Talev) – 59:59 | goals2 = 07:29 – Bao J. (Li N., Ji P.) 24:19 – Zhang C. (Li X., Wen C.) 32:29 – Zhu X. (Wang T.) (PP) 35:16 – Li N. (Zhang C.) 51:36 – Zheng C. (Zhang S.) (PP) 52:28 – Zheng C. (Zhu X., Na Y.) | attendance = 85 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Peter Loksik | linesman = Ryan Cairns | linesman2 = Dana Penkivech | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280901_74_4_0.pdf | penalties1 = 18 | penalties2 = 43 | shots1 = 23 | shots2 = 32 }} | score = 0–8 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 0–6 0–7 0–8 | periods = (0–3, 0–1, 0–4) | goalie1 = Fikri Atali | goalie2 = Daniel Johannsson Snorri Sigurbergsson | goals1 = | goals2 = 05:36 – O. Bjornsson (S. Reynisson, B. Sigurdarson) (PP) 12:02 – G. Sigurdsson (I. Eliasson) 14:19 – B. Sigurdarson (D. Magnusson) 38:51– O. Bjornsson (A. Helgason) 44:55 – G. Gudmundsson 45:47 – S. Ingason 48:19 – O. Olafsson 57:17 – S. Reynisson (O. Bjornsson, T. Omarsson) (PP) | attendance = 150 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Jamie Miller | linesman = Mathieu Loos | linesman2 = Cory Ross | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280902_74_3_0.pdf | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 34 | shots1 = 10 | shots2 = 70 }} ---- | score = 3–1 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 3–1 | periods = (1–0, 1–0, 1–1) | goalie1 = Aston Brookes | goalie2 = Radosvet Petrov | goals1 = 02:05 – K. Harnett (R. Sandoy) (PP) 23:57 – C. Harrison (G. Lloyd, L. Pickering) 43:36 – R. Sandoy (SH) | goals2 = 45:37 – A. Vasilyev (A. Todorov | attendance = 300 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Jan Bigum | linesman = Choi Woo-Sik | linesman2 = Dana Penkivech | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280903_74_5_0.pdf | penalties1 = 45 | penalties2 = 20 | shots1 = 43 | shots2 = 16 }} ---- | score = 14–0 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 9–0 10–0 11–0 12–0 13–0 14–0 | periods = (1–0, 6–0, 7–0) | goalie1 = Xia Shengrong | goalie2 = Fikri Atali Bahadir Sanoglu | goals1 = 09:40 – Zhang S. (Zhang C., Li H.) (PP) 20:15 – Zheng C. (Zhang C., Zhu X.) 20:52 – Li N. (Na Y.) 25:51 – Zheng C. (Zhang C., Zhu X.) (PP) 28:05 – Zhang C. (Zhu X.) 34:09 – Zhang C. (SH) 39:27 – Na Y. (SH) 45:32 – Li N. (Bao J.) 47:28 – Ji P. (Na Y., Bao J.) (PP) 49:26 – Li Y. (Zheng C.) 52:37 – Ji P. (Xia T.) (PP) 56:51 – Zheng C. (Zhu X.) 57:02 – Xia T. (Li N., Ji P.) 59:59 – Zhu Z. (Li X.) (SH) | goals2 = | attendance = 75 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Jamie Miller | linesman = Ryan Cairns | linesman2 = Choi Woo-Sik | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280904_74_4_0.pdf | penalties1 = 26 | penalties2 = 34 | shots1 = 72 | shots2 = 30 }} | score = 7–1 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 7–1 | periods = (3–0, 4–0, 0–1) | goalie1 = Snorri Sigurbergsson | goalie2 = Aston Brookes | goals1 = 01:58 – J. Leifsson (S. Reynisson, B. Sigurdarson) (PP) 08:14 – B. Sigurdarson (O. Bjornsson, T. Omarsson) 14:09 – S. Reynisson (O. Bjornsson, B. Sigurdarson) (PP) 20:57 – J. Leifsson (S. Reynisson, I. Eliasson) (PP) 26:13 – B. Bergmann (PP) 36:03 – A. Helgason (G. Gudmundsson) 36:46 – S. Reynisson (I. Eliasson, O. Bjornsson) (PP) | goals2 = 59:33 – R. Sandoy (C. Dale, J. Lawrence) (PP) | attendance = 370 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Peter Loksik | linesman = Mathieu Loos | linesman2 = Cory Ross | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280905_74_4_0.pdf | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 18 | shots1 = 55 | shots2 = 27 }} ---- | score = 0–10 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 0–6 0–7 0–8 0–9 0–10 | periods = (0–4, 0–2, 0–4) | goalie1 = Nikola Nikolov Radosvet Petrov | goalie2 = Daniel Johannsson | goals1 = | goals2 = 00:31 – B. Bergmann 05:54 – B. Sigurdarson (O. Bjornsson) 07:32 – O. Olafsson (J. Leifsson, G. Gudmundsson) 11:26 – S. Ingason (B. Bergmann, G. Sigurdsson) (PP) 23:30 – O. Bjornsson (I. Arnason, (S. Reynisson) 24:40 – G. Gudmundsson (O. Olafsson, J. Leifsson) 43:01 – G. Sigurdsson (B. Bergmann, S. Ingason) 46:54 – G. Sigurdsson (S. Ingason, B. Bergmann) 51:04 – G. Sigurdsson (B. Bergmann, S. Ingason) (PP) 56:50 – S. Reynisson (B. Sigurdarson, O. Bjornsson) | attendance = 140 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Jan Bigum | linesman = Ryan Cairns | linesman2 = Choi Woo-Sik | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280906_74_4_0.pdf | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 12 | shots2 = 65 }} ---- | score = 0–4 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 | periods = (0–1, 0–2, 0–1) | goalie1 = Fikri Atali | goalie2 = Radosvet Petrov | goals1 = | goals2 = 12:22 – V. Chebishev 36:36 – M. Eftimov (K. Radovanov, N. Inzhevatov) 38:55 – N. Inzhevatov (V. Chebishev) (PP) 50:16 – M. Nikolov (PS) | attendance = 70 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Peter Loksik | linesman = Dana Penkivech | linesman2 = Cory Ross | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280907_74_3_0.pdf | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 69 | shots1 = 23 | shots2 = 34 }} | score = 5–3 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 1–3 2–3 3–3 4–3 5–3 | periods = (1–3, 3–0, 1–0) | goalie1 = Xia Shengrong | goalie2 = Aston Brookes | goals1 = 03:36 – Zhang C. 25:31 – Ji P. (Bao J., Na Y.) (PP) 25:46 – Wang T. (Zheng C.) 34:31 – Zhang S. (Wang T., Zhang C.) (PP) 42:46 – Bao J. | goals2 = 11:02 – G. Lloyd (R. Wilson, C. Harrison) (PP) 18:20 – J. Fuller (R. Sandoy) 18:57 – J. Challis (K. Joyce) | attendance = 375 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Jamie Miller | linesman = Choi Woo-Sik | linesman2 = Mathieu Loos | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280908_74_5_0.pdf | penalties1 = 20 | penalties2 = 80 | shots1 = 33 | shots2 = 32 }} ---- | score = 5–1 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 | periods = (2–1, 1–0, 2–0) | goalie1 = Snorri Sigurbergsson | goalie2 = Xia Shengrong | goals1 = 06:06 – I. Aranson (I. Eliasson, A. Ingason) 14:58 – S. Ingason (B. Bergmann, T. Omarsson) (PP) 28:06 – B. Sigurdarson (I. Eliasson, J. Leifsson) (PP) 55:59 – A. Ingason (J. Leifsson, O. Olafsson) 56:22 – O. Bjornsson (I. Eliasson, S. Reynisson) (PP) | goals2 = 02:39 – Li H. (Zhu Z., Zheng C.) | attendance = 212 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Jan Bigum | linesman = Ryan Cairns | linesman2 = Mathieu Loos | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280909_74_3_0.pdf | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 53 | shots1 = 53 | shots2 = 14 }} | score = 12–1 | team2 = | progression = 0–1 1–1 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 6–1 7–1 8–1 9–1 10–1 11–1 12–1 | periods = (3–1, 8–0, 1–0) | goalie1 = Aston Brookes Richard Bigsby | goalie2 = Fikri Atali | goals1 = 02:44 – R. Sandoy (K. Harnett, C. Harrison) 06:19 – J. Challis (R. Sandoy) 11:55 – C. Harrison (J. Lawrence, R. Sandoy) 22:25 – R. Sandoy (M. Frear, L. Pickering) 29:29 – J. Challis (J. Fuller) 29:44 – G. Lloyd (C. Harrison, R. Sandoy) 30:27 – R. Sandoy (M. Frear, J. Challis) (PP) 32:24 – M. Frear (J. Fuller, J. Challis) 35:18 – A. Gouldstone (S. Harrison, J. Currey) 36:45 – C. Harrison 39:29 – M. Frear (C. Harrison) 51:01 – C. Harrison (K. Joyce, R. Wilson) (PP) | goals2 = 01:36 – G. Solak (D. Gonulal) | attendance = 260 | stadium = Dunedin Ice Stadium | official = Peter Loksik | linesman = Dana Penkivech | linesman2 = Cory Ross | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/280/IHM280910_74_3_0.pdf | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 66 | shots2 = 7 }} Statistics Top 10 scorers Goaltending leaders (minimum 40% team's total ice time) Awards IIHF Best Player Awards The following players were selected as the best at their position by the IIHF directorate: * Goaltender: Xia Shengrong * Defenceman: Ingolfur Eliasson * Forward: Zhang Cheng Division III Champion Team Photos 2012NewZealandJr.jpg|New Zealand References External Links *IIHF.com Category:2012 in hockey] Category:World Junior Championships